Running Toward Love
by Yu Hyungseo
Summary: Lee Donghae dan kisahnya. Saat ia tengah berada di puncak tertinggi impiannya sebagai seorang atlet lari, penyakit itu datang merengkuh dirinya. Dan ketika cinta datang, ia tahu semua akan berakhir dengan dirinya menyaksikan pernikahan di atas kursi roda.


**Author's Note:**  
>Sebuah <em>birthday fic <em>untuk yang bersangkutan, Heo Minri, my bestie yang tanggal 6 Oktober kemarin berulang tahun ke-16. Alhamdulillah yah... katanya fic ini bisa bikin ybs. menitikkan air mata. Aih, makasih, sebelumnya. :D

Dan inilah dia, fic yang saya maksudkan. Semoga, ya, paling tidak bisa menyentuh hati pembaca. Dan maaf untuk fanfic yang sebelumnya, akan di-_update_ kok. Tapi mungkin beberapa minggu lagi karena author agak males, ehehe. Dan _please_, untuk yang gak sengaja baca, minta _review_-nya. Apalah susahnya mengklik tombol 'Review This Story' tanpa harus _login _dulu? :) OK, thank you everyone. Enjoy.

_—_

**Running Toward Love, Berlari Menuju Kehidupan**. Sebuah fanfic yang terinspirasi dari banyak sumber. Termasuk _dorama _One Litre of Tears._  
><em>

_"—TUJUH meter terakhir menuju garis _finish!_ Lee Seunghyun memimpin di garis depan—ah! Lee Donghae menyusul! Sedikit lagi… sedikit lagi, dan… _FINISH! FINISH! _Sekali lagi Lagi Lee Donghae mencapai garis _finish _di urutan pertama—"_

_"—Lee Donghae kembali memenangkan kejuaraan nasional lari jarak menengah!—"_

_"—sekali lagi ia mengharumkan nama Korea Selatan di tengah-tengah ajang kejuaraan dunia. Dimulai dari kejuaraan kota, hingga provinsi bagian, Lee Donghae telah benar-benar berhasil sebagai seorang atlet di bawah bimbingan—"_

_"—kabar selanjutnya datang dari atlet nasional yang sedang naik daun, Lee Donghae, yang dikabarkan mulai menjalani perawatan di sebuah rumah sakit di Busan terkait kabar tentang penyakit yang menyerang sistem motoriknya. Penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai kondisi Lee Donghae belum diketahui secara pasti—"_

_"—Seluruh anggota tim mengklarifikasi kebenaran kabar mengenai penyakit yang menyerang atlet berusia 26 tahun ini. Selanjutnya, kabar buruk bagi segenap pendukung yang menantikan kejuaraan musim depan, karena Lee Donghae dikhawatirkan tidak akan mengikuti perlombaan tersebut—"_

_"—kabar terakhir yang terdengar, Lee Donghae tidak akan berlari lagi…"_

_"—Lee Donghae sendiri, hari ini telah mengklarifikasi kabar mengenai kondisinya dalam sebuah konferensi pers. Dijelaskan kepada seluruh media massa bahwa ia tidak akan menginjakkan kakinya di lintasan lari lagi—"_

_"—Aku minta maaf kepada semua pendukungku, karena… kalian pun sudah mengetahuinya, kalau aku tidak akan bisa berlari lagi—"_

_"Semuanya selesai sampai di sini."_

—

Enam bulan kemudian.

Rumah Sakit Universitas Nasional Busan.

"BAGAIMANA keadaanmu sekarang? Kau merasakan kemajuan?"

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali, Dokter."

Dokter Park Jiyeon menaikkan kacamatanya sampai setengah sentimeter. Dari balik lensa kacamatanya yang berbentuk oval, ia yakin melihat raut wajah yang sedih dari pasien terapinya yang baru seminggu ia kenal itu. Padahal, seminggu yang lalu Jiyeon masih yakin kalau pemuda di hadapannya itu masih bisa berharap dan menjalani hidupnya dengan semangat. Tetapi kondisinya kini berbeda 180 derajat dari yang Jiyeon harapkan.

Jiyeon juga tak bisa menyalahkan. Pemuda itu tengah naik daun, banyak orang mendukungnya, karirnya sedang ada di puncak, dan ia sedang berada di titik tertinggi impiannya. Tetapi takdir yang kejam mengharuskannya untuk mengakhiri itu semua. Mengakhiri semua hal terindah yang baru saja ia raih. Di saat ia tengah berbahagia, takdir itu justru merenggutnya.

_Takdir _itu kini berwujud sebuah penyakit. Penyakit yang sampai sekarang pun belum ada obatnya. Bahkan penyakit itu mungkin saja bisa merenggut nyawa sang mantan atlet yang sangat berbakat itu.

_Spinocerebellar Atrophy._

Jiyeon masih bisa membayangkan kembali ekspresi salah satu dokter ahli syaraf di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, Shim Changmin, saat ia bertanya apa sebenarnya penyakit pasien barunya itu. Jiyeon bahkan bisa merasakan kekhawatiran yang besar dari seseorang seperti Changmin. Tidak heran, karena penyakit itu adalah salah satu kasus yang paling jarang terjadi. Tetapi kini hampir seantero rumah sakit sudah mengetahui kabar mengenai Lee Donghae dan penyakit yang pemuda itu derita.

"Kau harus terus meminum obatmu." Jiyeon kembali dari lamunannya. "Itu akan membantu."

"Membantu dalam hal apa? Aku masih tidak bisa merasakan ujung jari-jari kaki dan tanganku. Lagipula aku tahu kalau aku tidak akan sembuh. Benar, Dokter?"

"Setidaknya kau harus sedikit lebih bersemangat, Donghae."

Lee Donghae tak menggubris. "Sudah kulakukan. Tetapi perubahan kondisi tubuhku selama enam bulan terakhir ini sudah cukup membuktikan segalanya."

Jiyeon tak menjawabnya dengan pernyataan lain yang pasti akan memperpanjang perdebatan mereka.

"Kau harus memberikan laporan hasil terapimu pada Changmin-_sshi_," ujar Jiyeon, mengalah, seraya memberikan sebuah amplop berlabel MRI.

Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun lagi, Donghae mengambil benda itu dengan enggan dan melangkah pelan menuju pintu keluar ruangan itu. Donghae memang sudah tidak bisa berjalan dengan semestinya seperti dulu. Kaki kirinya kini terasa kaku, meski kaki kanannya masih bisa bergerak normal. Jatuh dan tersandung sudah menjadi hal yang biasa baginya. Bahkan jatuh tanpa tumpuan dan berakhir dengan luka besar di kepala sudah pernah terjadi belakangan hari ini.

_Gejala pertama, kelemahan otot di lengan dan kaki…_

_Aku tiba-tiba terjatuh saat hendak memasuki mobilku…_

RUANG pemeriksaan bagian syaraf adalah salah satu tempat yang paling tidak ingin Donghae kunjungi. Tetapi melihat amplop cokelat di tangannya, Donghae mengurungkan niat untuk tidak menyampaikan laporan hasil terapinya. Dengan berat hati, ia membuka pintu yang membatasi dirinya dengan dokter pribadinya kini. Bau obat-obatan yang menusuk hidung langsung menyeruak begitu Donghae membuka pintu di hadapannya. Entahlah, tetapi yang Donghae rasakan setiap kali akan bertemu dengan Shim Changmin adalah perasaan putus asa akan hidupnya sekarang.

"Permisi," ucap Donghae singkat ketika ia memasuki ruangan yang dingin itu. Changmin tak ada di tempat kerjanya. Pria itu nampak berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen.

"Oh, Donghae, kalau kau mau memberikan laporan hasil terapimu, taruh saja di mejaku."

"Tapi Dokter Jiyeon bilang kau harus melihatnya bersamaku."

Changmin yang awalnya membelakangi Donghae pun berbalik. "Baiklah, kau boleh menunggu di luar dulu. Aku punya urusan sebentar dengan muridku. Setelah itu akan kuperiksa laporannya." Changmin tersenyum ramah.

Donghae hanya mengangguk dan berlalu keluar. Tak lama, kedua matanya menangkap sosok seorang perempuan yang membawa setumpuk amplop menuju ruangan Changmin. Dari kartu nama yang dipakainya, Donghae kini bisa tahu kalau perempuan itu mungkin saja adalah murid yang dimaksud Changmin.

Tapi, secepat itu ia datang, secepat itu pula ia berlalu. Gadis itu sudah keburu memasuki ruang kerja Changmin sebelum Donghae sempat menatapnya lebih lama.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, hingga lima belas menit berlalu. Donghae mulai merasa mengantuk dan bosan. Tak terdengar suara apapun dari dalam ruang kerja Changmin. Sampai akhirnya, sosok yang Donghae lihat lima belas menit yang lalu pun muncul.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang sebahu, dikucir pendek. Kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu ruang kerja Changmin. Begitu ia keluar, terlihat postur tubuhnya yang mungil, tak lebih tinggi dari Donghae sendiri. Suaranya lembut dan pelan, terkesan gugup karena harus bertatap muka dengan orang yang belum pernah ia temui.

"Ahm, Lee Donghae-_sshi_?"

Donghae refleks menoleh. "Ya?"

"Dokter Changmin bilang ingin melihat laporan hasil terapimu."

Dengan sendirinya, Donghae mengulas sebuah senyum ramah. "Terima kasih, ya."

_Dan sejak saat itulah aku merasakan adanya ikatan antara diriku dan perempuan itu. Ikatan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa._

"Jadi?" Penasaran, Donghae mengawali pembicaraannya dengan Changmin.

"Aku khawatir kau harus secepatnya menetap di rumah sakit ini."

"Menetap?" Donghae mengulang.

"Ya, menetap. Tinggal di sini. Di rumah sakit ini."

"Kenapa harus? Aku belum mencapai tingkatan di mana aku harus menggunakan kursi roda. Kaki kiriku memang sudah sulit untuk digerakkan, tetapi aku masih bisa bergerak normal!"

"Ini hasil _photoscan -_mu," kata Changmin seraya memampangkan selembar hasil proyeksi yang diberikan Jiyeon. Jemarinya yang tegas menunjuk salah satu sudut yang menggambarkan otak kecil Donghae. "Penyakit ini ganas. Kumohon untuk kali ini saja, dengarkan aku. Kau tidak akan menjalani fase gejala selama bertahun-tahun, karena untuk kasus ini penyakitmu sudah mencapai tingkat kemajuan yang parah. Aku khawatir tiga sampai empat bulan ke depan kau sudah harus menggunakan kursi roda."

Donghae merasa seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku mendengar hal itu. Tiga bulan?

"Jadi, aku benar-benar harus tinggal di sini?"

Terlihat raut sesal di wajah Changmin. "Seperti itulah."

"Mungkin akan kubicarakan dengan orang tuaku. Aku mau pulang."

_Semua orang yang bernasib sama denganku pasti bertanya, mengapa penyakit ini memilihku?_

—

_"—NOMOR yang anda hubungi sedang berada di luar jangkauan—"_

"Sial."

Sekali lagi Donghae menekan beberapa digit angka di ponselnya, tetapi jawaban yang ia dapat selalu sama. Ia tak bisa menghubungi ayah dan ibunya yang ada di luar kota. Tetapi Donghae tak pernah menyalahkan kedua orangtuanya. Karena sebenarnya mereka pergi hanya demi Donghae sendiri, demi mencari berbagai macam cara agar dirinya bisa sembuh. Jadi yang tersisa di rumahnya yang sederhana hanya dirinya dan kakak dari ibunya yang selalu setia menemaninya setiap hari, Kim Hyesook.

Tetapi, walau bagaimanapun, kehidupannya tetap terasa sulit.

Donghae berusaha menelan daging di pangkal lidahnya, tetapi benda itu tak mau turun. Rasanya seperti seluruh otot-otot kerongkongannya tak mau bergerak. Entah mengapa setiap kali Donghae mencoba menelan apa yang ia makan, kerongkongannya terasa sakit, bahkan ikut terasa kaku. Sial baginya, kali ini potongan daging itu justru terperangkap di pangkal kerongkongannya. Ia tersedak keras. Satu-satunya hal yang terpikirkan oleh Donghae hanyalah meminta bantuan bibinya. Maka akhirnya Donghae segera beranjak dari kamar tidurnya dan berlari ke luar dengan segera. Tetapi lagi-lagi kakinya sulit digerakkan, sampai akhirnya kedua kakinya benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak dan membuat Donghae jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"Uhuk! B-bibi…!"

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Donghae berusaha menuruni tangga kayu di ujung koridor rumahnya. Kali ini kaki kanannya bisa bergerak lagi sehingga ia bisa bergerak lebih leluasa. Tetapi, lagi-lagi tubuhnya melawan, hingga Donghae terjatuh dan terguling dari tangga.

_Gejala lainnya, kesulitan menelan._

_Kerongkonganku sakit._

SUARA sirine ambulans meraung-raung memekikkan Busan yang sepi di malam hari. Kim Hyesook terisak sedih melihat keponakannya yang lagi-lagi harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena penyakit ganas itu. Donghae nampak terlelap dengan selang infus di bawah lubang hidungnya. Napasnya sudah kembali normal setelah beberapa menit lalu ia sempat kesulitan bernapas hanya karena sepotong daging terjebak di antara dinding kerongkongannya. Hyesook merasa semakin sedih ketika menyadari sudah sekurus apa keponakannya itu. Donghae tak lagi bisa makan dengan normal. Hyesook pun menyesali mengapa ia tak menemani Donghae ketika sedang makan tadi. Ia menyesal tidak mengawasi Donghae seketat yang ia bisa. Kali ini ia benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu yang fatal pada keponakan semata wayangnya itu.

"Tenang saja, Bibi. Keponakanmu tidak apa-apa sekarang."

Hyesook mengusap air matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis yang duduk di sisinya. Heo Minri, nama gadis itu, yang ia lihat dari kartu namanya.

"Aku ceroboh sekali," ucap Hyesook kecewa. Air matanya masih saja tak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Ini bukan salah Bibi kok." Minri tersenyum. "Tapi, kalau boleh aku tahu, sebenarnya keponakan Bibi menderita penyakit apa? Aku bertemu dengannya tadi sore dan kulihat ia tidak bisa berjalan seperti orang pada umumnya."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Satu-satunya yang kutahu hanyalah, otak kecilnya mengalami penyusutan."

"Penyusutan?"

Kim Hyesook menghela napas panjang. "Aku bahkan tidak sanggup jika harus menceritakannya padamu. Maaf."

—

HEO Minri melangkah ragu ke dalam ruang kerja atasannya saat ini, Shim Changmin, yang nampaknya masih belum bisa pulang sekalipun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Terlebih lagi baru setengah jam yang lalu Donghae dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena gejala penyakitnya. Changmin, sebagai dokter yang khusus menangani penyakit Donghae saat ini tentu tidak bisa meninggalkan kewajibannya.

Dari jarak yang cukup jauh, Minri memperhatikan pria itu dengan canggung. Ia tahu Changmin pasti ikut merasa tertekan karena hal ini. Tetapi, Minri juga punya rasa penasaran.

"Changmin-_ah_," panggil Minri kaku. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya soal Lee Donghae. Aku penasaran, apa sebenarnya penyakit yang ia derita?"

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu?" Changmin terlihat acuh. Ia kembali berkutat dengan beberapa benda.

"Karena aku muridmu, dan kita ada di satu bidang yang sama. Aku juga ingin mengerti."

Changmin diam. Yang ia lakukan hanya menempelkan beberapa hasil proyeksi MRI _scan _di bagian dinding kaca yang bercahaya. Di sebelahnya, ia menempelkan hasil proyeksi lain yang secara kasat mata terlihat tak jauh berbeda. Tetapi untuk Minri, ia sudah cukup tahu perbedaannya.

"_Spinocerebellar Atrophy. _Penyusutan otak kecil. Ataksia tipe satu."

Minri termangu melihat hasil MRI _scan _yang dipaparkan padanya. Ia telah lama mempelajari tentang hal itu, tetapi belum pernah menemui kasusnya secara nyata. Belum, sampai saat ini.

"Aku tak perlu menjelaskannya lagi padamu. Kurasa kau pun sudah mengerti."

"Bagaimana bisa? Dia atlet yang sedang terkenal itu, bukan?" Minri tak percaya.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir sepertimu. Tetapi gambar itu tidak akan membohongi kita. Sebentar lagi bukan hanya kaki kirinya yang tidak bisa digerakkan, tetapi juga kakinya yang satu lagi. Lama-kelamaan ia tidak akan bisa berjalan, sampai akhirnya ia harus menggunakan kursi roda, dan berakhir di atas tempat tidur tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa," ujar Changmin lirih. "Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain memberinya obat dan terapi. Tetapi ia tak pernah mau meminum obatnya karena ia tahu kalau ia tak akan sembuh."

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya berbuat seperti itu? Kau dokter khusus untuknya! Kau harusnya lebih memperhatikannya!"

"Kumohon, Minri. Ini bukan wewenangku atau wewenangmu. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya berbuat sesuka hatinya—"

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan mencegahnya!"

"Minri!—"

_Kemudian, seperti seorang peri yang membawa kecerahan pada hati manusia, ia datang padaku…_

DONGHAE mulai membuka kelopak matanya, dan sosok pertama yang ia lihat adalah Heo Minri yang sedang duduk di sisinya dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan kalau ia benar-benar kuatir. Donghae tidak tahu apa maksud dari ekspresi seperti itu. Kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk berpikir.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" ucap Minri lembut. Pertanyaannya sontak membuat Donghae bingung.

"Agak sedikit pusing. Aku kenapa, ya?"

"Kau kesulitan menelan. Dan bibimu bilang, kau jatuh dari tangga."

"Di mana dia? Bibi Hyesook?"

"Dia harus pulang dulu untuk membawa barang-barangmu. Mulai besok kau harus tinggal di rumah sakit ini."

Nampaknya tak ada protes sama sekali dari pemuda itu. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Kau yang tadi siang. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Hah?" Minri melonjak kaget—heran, lebih tepatnya. "H-Heo Minri."

"Kau magang di sini?"

Minri mengangguk. "Dokter Changmin adalah dosenku. Aku ada di jurusan yang sama dengannya."

"Wah, dia hebat, ya."

"Hebat, sih, tapi kadang terlalu acuh," Minri mengeluh. "Kudengar kau belum meminum obatmu sama sekali hari ini," lanjutnya seraya mengedar pandang ke arah sebuah meja kecil di sisi tempat tidur Donghae. Ada sebungkus obat yang tergeletak begitu saja dan terlihat sudah diacak-acak.

"Aku tidak mau meminum obat apapun yang tidak bisa menyembuhkanku."

"Tapi, kenapa? Itu _'kan _bisa menahan penyakitmu."

"Menahan, tidak menyembuhkan. Aku sudah melakukan banyak cara untuk memusnahkan obat-obatan itu. Aku sudah berkali-kali membuangnya ke tong sampah, wastafel, dan beberapa tempat yang tidak akan terpikirkan orang lain," Donghae terkekeh. "Tetapi tetap saja, semua orang memberiku obat-obatan yang lain lagi."

Minri menarik napas untuk menahan rasa geram di hatinya. "Baiklah," ucapnya. "Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak akan memaksa. Besok aku akan datang lagi ke sini. Aku pulang dulu, ya."

"Tunggu, Minri-_sshi_, siapa yang akan menjagaku nanti?"

"Ada bibi Hyesook,_ 'kan_?"

Donghae merengut. "Ah, iya."

_Dan sejak saat itu, aku merasakan kerinduan yang amat sangat. Aku ingin bertemu gadis itu lagi, mengenalnya lebih dalam._

SATU hari tergantikan oleh satu minggu, yang kembali tergantikan oleh satu bulan. Satu bulan kembali bertambah menjadi dua bulan. Dan tidak terasa waktu tiga bulan telah berlalu sejak pertama kali Donghae pindah ke rumah sakit itu. Donghae selalu mendapat kunjungan rutin dari perawat pribadinya, Heo Minri. Entah bagaimana, gadis itu memberinya keberanian dan semangat hidup. Kecil, memang. Tetapi dengan pertemuan mereka yang terjadi setiap hari, Donghae merasakan ada sesuatu yang kembali menyalakan semangat hidupnya. Gadis itu memang tak banyak bicara, tetapi hatinya yang tulus selalu memberi kehangatan. Biar bagaimanapun keadaan Donghae, gadis itu selalu ada di sisinya. Membantunya untuk berjalan, menemaninya saat terapi, menjaganya ketika sedang makan, dan mengantarnya ke mana pun yang Donghae inginkan.

Lee Donghae memang sudah tak bisa bergerak bebas lagi. Kedua kakinya terasa sangat kaku. Bahkan sekarang pun ia sudah tak mampu menggunakan tangga. Padahal ruang kerja Changmin ada di lantai di atasnya. Dan di situlah biasanya Minri berada. Tetapi kini, sulit bagi Donghae untuk menghampiri gadis yang mulai mengisi hatinya itu.

Dan hari ini adalah tepat hari ulang tahun Minri yang ke-22. Donghae sudah menyiapkan sebuah hadiah yang memang tidak begitu spesial, tetapi dengan itu ia berharap kalau Minri mungkin akan mengerti perasaannya. Jadi, dengan langkah yang amat yakin, Donghae membawa setangkai tulip yang ia petik dari halaman belakang. Ia sudah hapal jam-jam istirahat yang diambil Minri, dan ke mana biasanya gadis manis itu menghabiskan waktunya. Akhirnya, dengan keyakinan yang besar, Donghae melangkah pelan menuju taman belakang.

Di sanalah ia melihat Minri sedang menghabiskan makan siangnya di sebuah bangku panjang di bawah pohon yang teduh. Ada beberapa buah kado yang tergeletak di sampingnya yang Donghae yakini pasti Minri dapatkan dari teman-teman dekatnya. Kemudian, tanpa basa-basi lagi, Donghae melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa berat, berjalan pelan menuju tempat Minri berada.

Tetapi sebelum Donghae sampai di tempat yang hanya berjarak sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri itu, ada sosok lain yang telah terlebih dahulu menghampiri Minri. Shim Changmin, siapa lagi? Langkahnya terlihat ringan sekalipun ia membawa sebungkus kado yang berukuran besar. Entah apa itu, mungkinkah sebuah boneka besar yang diidam-idamkan Minri sebagai teman tidurnya?

Donghae tidak tahu. Hatinya sudah terlalu sakit dan terguncang melihat semua itu. Kaki-kakinya yang sudah terasa kaku kini terasa begitu sakit. Begitu sakitnya hingga keduanya tak mampu menopang berat badannya lagi, sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh dengan kepala terlebih dahulu, tanpa tumpuan dari kedua tangannya.

_Aku jatuh cinta… _

"AMBILKAN perban!"

Samar, tetapi Donghae dapat melihat secara kasar wajah Changmin yang terlihat sedang membebat luka di kepalanya. Donghae merasakan ada cairan yang mengalir menuruni pelipis dan tulang pipinya, cairan yang tidak lain adalah darah. Donghae dapat merasakan bagaimana cemasnya Changmin dan Minri melihat kondisinya yang seperti itu. Tetapi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Donghae-_ah_…"

Minri menangis, terlihat jelas sekali. Gadis itu terisak sedih dan kedua tangannya menjadi kotor karena darah. Donghae ingin bicara untuk menenangkan hati Minri, tetapi saat ia mencoba bicara, suaranya tak mau keluar.

_Gejala lainnya, kesulitan bicara. _

_Aku mencapai titik di mana aku benar-benar depresi. _

_Minri… _

—

LEE Donghae kembali terbangun di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit yang sudah sangat familiar baginya. Ya, sudah kesembilan kalinya di bulan Oktober yang sejuk itu Donghae kembali limbung di atas kedua kakinya. Tetapi kali ini, ia sudah tak bisa mengelak lagi kalau kedua kakinya tidak akan bisa lagi ia gerakkan.

"Min-ri-_ah_…" ucap Donghae terbata. Minri hanya bisa balas menatap dengan pilu mendengar suara salah satu orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu mulai menghilang.

"Ya?" sahut Minri.

"Aku sudah harus menggunakan kursi roda…?"

Minri mengangguk. Kemudian terbersit suatu pertanyaan dalam benaknya. "Kenapa tadi kau datang ke taman?"

Donghae berusaha menggerakkan otot-otot bibirnya. "Selamat… ulang tahun…"

Minri tersenyum miris. Kedua matanya basah oleh air mata yang mengalir tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

"Kurasa… aku kurang cepat, ya? Changmin sudah terlebih dulu… memberimu hadiah," ujar Donghae dengan sedih. "Aku sangat menyukaimu…"

_Tetapi seharusnya aku lebih tahu diri._

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan Changmin…"

Keduanya hanyut dalam diam. Minri tak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang terus mengalir. Ia menyesal tak bisa memberikan waktu yang cukup bagi Donghae untuk berbahagia. Semakin ia melihat wajah damai pemuda itu, air matanya mengalir makin deras. Tetapi kenapa? Kenapa Donghae tetap tersenyum? Wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan kalau ia merasa sedih. Kenapa yang terlihat di wajahnya yang teduh itu justru adalah kerelaan yang amat besar?

"Kau tidak sedih atau marah padaku, Donghae-_ah_?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Mungkin aku terlalu menyayangimu… sampai aku merasa akan lebih baik jika…" Kalimatnya terhenti. Donghae berusaha lebih keras untuk menggerakkan otot bibirnya. "Kau… dan Changmin-_sshi_…"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Katakan apa yang ingin kaukatakan…!"

"Aku ingin kau bahagia… Minri."

"Donghae-_ah_—"

"Akan kupastikan… aku datang ke pesta pernikahan… mu."

_Ada cerita tentang seorang putri dan pangeran._

_Sang pangeran adalah seorang pemuda yang kesepian karena tidak memiliki satu pun teman._

_Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan sang putri._

_Tetapi sayang, ketika pangeran mulai menyukainya…_

_sang putri pergi…_

—

Busan, setahun kemudian.

SUASANA hari itu dipenuhi oleh nuansa putih. Heo Minri menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin sambil tersenyum mengagumi dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya yang mungil kini dibalut oleh gaun pengantin putih yang indah. Di bagian kiri dan kanan pundaknya, sepasang hiasan mawar putih terlihat menonjol dan membuat gaun itu beserta yang memakainya terlihat lebih cantik. Sesekali Minri berputar di depan cermin, memperhatikan setiap lipatan gaun itu secara detail, dan mengaguminya. Ia bahkan tidak percaya kalau hari ini akan menjadi hari terindah di dalam hidupnya.

"Kenapa harus berputar-putar begitu? Kau sudah cantik."

Minri menoleh. Sosok yang ditangkap kedua mata cokelatnya adalah Shim Changmin dengan setelan jas putih yang terlihat begitu tampan. Ya, Changmin adalah calon pendamping hidupnya selamanya. Pria baik hati itu yang nantinya akan mengisi hari-hari Minri ke depan.

"Ayo," ajak Changmin. Ia menyodorkan tangannya layaknya seorang pangeran mengajak putrinya berdansa.

Dan sepanjang hari itu dipenuhi oleh suara lonceng yang meraung-raung. Changmin dan Minri, sebagai pasangan yang baru, melangkah dengan bahagia menuruni tangga yang mereka pijak. Serpihan kelopak bunga mengiringi mereka berdua, diiringi oleh suara tepukan tangan dari semua orang yang hadir. Semua orang menebar bunga dan kebahagiaan. Tak ada satupun raut sedih di antara mereka, bahkan dari seseorang yang terduduk di ujung sana, yang menanti Changmin dan Minri dengan senyuman yang tulus.

Itu dia, Lee Donghae.

Tubuhnya tetap tegak meski kini ia terduduk di atas sebuah kursi roda. Meskipun lehernya yang kaku membuatnya tak bisa menoleh bebas, tetapi Donghae masih memiliki kekuatan untuk tersenyum bahagia melihat perempuan yang paling ia cintai kini berbahagia pula, walaupun bukan dengan dirinya. Donghae justru sangat bersyukur karena di sisa masa hidupnya yang singkat, ia dapat menyaksikan sebuah momen yang amat berarti bagi Minri. Ia bahkan dapat melihat Minri yang nampak begitu cantik dengan gaun pengantin itu. Bahkan melihatnya dengan Changmin pun sudah membuat Donghae merasa sangat bahagia.

Tak lama, Changmin dan Minri pun tiba di hadapannya. Donghae tak berbicara apa-apa, sekalipun ia ingin sekali memberi selamat kepada mereka berdua. Tetapi sinar matanya yang terang mungkin sudah cukup untuk membuktikan betapa bahagianya ia.

"Ayo, setelah ini kita ke rumah sakit lagi." Dengan lembut, Changmin meraih kursi roda itu, mendorongnya perlahan menjauhi kerumunan yang padat. Bersama Minri, mereka bertiga berlalu dalam keheningan. Tetapi dari kejauhan, dapat terlihat air mata Minri yang menetes perlahan. Ia bahagia, juga sedih. Ada dua orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya, tetapi yang ia inginkan bukan yang seperti ini. Namun genggaman tangan Donghae membuatnya merasa nyaman. Membuatnya merasa yakin, apapun yang terjadi pada Donghae, pemuda itu akan tetap bahagia selama ia juga berbahagia.

"Donghae-_ah_… kapan-kapan, akan kuajak kau melihat laut yang indah."

"Kau akan menyukainya," tambah Changmin, masih sembari mendorong kursi roda Donghae.

"Di pantai, kau bisa berlari sesuka hatimu, Donghae-_ah_."

_Aku memang tak bisa lagi mengucapkan apapun untuk mereka, tetapi aku yakin suara hatiku akan sampai, Entah mengapa, walaupun aku tak bisa menjamin masa depanku nanti, tetapi aku dapat melihat seberkas cahaya yang indah, yang datang dari seorang perempuan yang sangat baik hati._

_Jika saja bisa, aku akan meminta pada Tuhan agar ia menciptakan reinkarnasiku._

_Agar aku bisa berlari menuju apa yang kuinginkan._

**_—_**

**The End.**


End file.
